Adiós Primavera
by Princesatriste83
Summary: Serena es una joven apunto de salir de la preparatoria que se enamora perdidamente del amigo y médico de la familia el doctor Chiba, ¿se convertirán sus sueños en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Adiós Primavera

Serena era la única hija del señor Tsukino, era una muchacha muy alegre y despreocupada que le gustaba divertirse mucho junto a su amiga Minako.

Su padre el señor Tsukino era un hombre muy solitario que se había dedicado de lleno a los negocios y al cuidado de su familia. A la muerte de su esposa Serenity había vuelto a casarse con Ikuko, una mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos que lo único que buscaba era que a la muerte del señor Tsukino toda la herencia pasara a sus manos y a la de su pequeño Sammy hijo de su anterior compromiso.

Darién Chiba era un joven médico, recién incorporado, amigo de la familia, él siempre visitaba la mansión de los Tsukino con la finalidad de pasar un rato agradable en sus tiempos libres.

Charter 1

En la preparatoria Juuban todos preparaban el festival de primavera como todos los años, los estudiantes realizaban diferentes actividades como ferias y presentaciones musicales.

Serena estaba sentada en las escaleras del primer piso escribiendo en una libreta cuando apareció su amiga Minako quien venía bajando del salón de clases.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces?

-Nada Mina, estaba pensando en como terminar un poema de amor

-¿Un poema de amor?

-Sí, estoy pensando mucho en Darién

-¡Amiga! Ya lo sabía, y se lo vas a entregar cuando termines

-¡Por supuesto que no! Me moriría de la pena

-¿Entonces que sentido tiene que le escribas un poema de amor si no va a leerlo?

-Sí al menos tuviera la seguridad de que él siente algo por mí me atrevería

-Yo digo que sí, ¿no cuentas que siempre está de visita en tu casa?

-Sí y se pone a jugar ajedrez con mi padre, pasan horas encerrados en el despacho y solo lo veo unos cuantos minutos

-Pero no has pensado que si va a tu casa es por verte aunque sea esos pocos minutos

-No lo sé no quiero hacerme ilusiones

-Bueno, entonces cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

-Sí, me encantaría

-Entonces a la salida pasamos por ahí antes de ir a casa

-De acuerdo

Serena y Mina fueron al centro comercial y después de comer unos helados se quedaron viendo los vestidos de fiesta que se exhibían en los escaparates de las tiendas.

-¡Qué lindos! –Exclamó Minako- me gustaría tanto tener uno así para la fiesta de graduación

-No te preocupes yo te lo compraré, tenemos que vernos lindas en la fiesta de graduación, ya estamos prácticamente a las puertas de terminar la preparatoria

-Sí, solo a un mes

-¡Ajá!

Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron por una galería donde vieron el anuncio a un concierto.

-¡Mira Serena! Es el concierto de los Three Lights

-¡Qué emoción! Quisiera ir

-Pues pídele permiso a tu papá –Le sugirió Mina mientras se acomodaba el moño rojo en su cabello-

-Tienes razón, hoy mismo le diré a papá

Ambas estaban llenas de energía y siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial y mirando las vitrinas, luego pasaron por una donde vieron a una chica de largo cabello negro que vendía amuletos y un letrero que decía: "Si desea saber su destino está en el lugar indicado".

-¡Mira Serena! Está es tu oportunidad, podrás saber si Darién te ama…¿Por qué no entramos a que te lean la suerte?

-Es que…

-Vamos –Mina la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia dentro-

-¡Buen Día! ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó la chica del cabello negro-

-Es que mi amiga quiere saber que le depara el futuro –Contestó Mina-

-Está bien, tomen asiento

Ambas se sentaron en unas pequeñas butacas.

-Solo con tomar tu mano podré saberlo –Se dirigió a Serena- dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Este yo…

-Yo le digo –intervino Serena- ella quiere saber si el chico que le gusta siente lo mismo

-Está bien

La muchacha cuyo nombre era Rei tomó la mano de Serena y vio el futuro de Serena.

-Te casarás con el chico al que quieres

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

-¿Qué más ve?

Rei puso una cara de susto y no podía hablar.

-¿Qué más? –Insistió Mina-

-Serás…muy feliz, te casarás, tendrás hijos y vivirás muy feliz con tu esposo, es todo

-Ok, Mina ya vámonos ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No, nada, por ser la primera vez

-Gracias

Ambas salieron de ahí y se fueron corriendo mientras Rei las miraba alejarse.

-¡Pobre niña! Merecía algo mejor -Pensó Rei-

Corrieron pero llegó un momento en que Serena se sintió muy agitada.

-Espera Mina, necesito respirar

-Estás fuera de forma Serena

-Creo que sí, entremos a esa fuente de sodas a tomar algo –Señaló el lugar-

Entraron y pidieron un par de refrescos mientras se sentaron a conversar.

-¡Viste! La Psíquica dijo que te casarás con Darién

-Ella me dijo lo que quería oír, sabes que esas personas son así, mienten para ganar adeptos, yo solo le seguí la corriente

-Pero no te cobró

-porque se dio cuenta de que yo le estaba siguiendo al juego

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, sabe que diciendo ese tipo de cosas uno querrá saber más y volver

-bueno si tu lo dices

El señor Tsukino estaba jugando ajedrez con Darién mientras conversaban.

-Ikuko está de viaje con su hijo Sammy y la casa se siente en paz –Le comentó a Darién-

-Señor si usted no quería a la señora Ikuko ¿Por qué se casó con ella?

-Serena estaba muy chiquita cuando perdió a su madre que quise darle otra pero creo que me equivoqué. Ikuko nunca le ha prestado atención, siempre se ha dedicado a malcriar y a consentir a Sammy

-Aun así, Serena es una chica muy alegre y jovial

-Se parece mucho a su madre aunque también es algo traviesa

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –Llegó corriendo la muchacha-

-Hablando del rey de roma y…

-¿Qué decían de mi? ¡Ah!

-Nada señorita Serena, solo cosas buenas

-Gracias. Pero que mal educada que soy no he saludado, buenas tardes doctor

-Buenas tardes

-¡Hijita! ¿Por qué vienes tan emocionada y corriendo?

-Es que el grupo Three Light va a dar un concierto y quisiera que me des permiso para ir con mi amiga Mina

-Buenas tardes –Saludó Minako quien acababa de entrar-

-Hola Mina ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó el señor Tsukino-

-Bien gracias

-Doctor Chiba

-Señorita Aino

-Papá ¿Me dejas ir?

-Por supuesto hijita

-¿No quieres ir también papá?

-No, ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas

-Y… ¿usted doctor? ¿No le gustaría ir? –Dijo con algo de timidez la rubia- ¿Yo lo invito?

-Sería un placer acompañarlas –le sonrió- pero lamentablemente toda esta semana tengo turno en la noche

-¡Oh! Bueno talvez en otra ocasión. Entonces me iré a comprar las entradas

Serena y Mina se despidieron mientras los hombres seguían con lo suyo.

-Jaque mate –Dijo Darién-

-Doctor, me ha ganado otra vez

-Parece que sí

-Sabe… he notado que usted y mi hija se llevan muy bien, hay cierta afinidad, déjeme decirle que de existir algún interés de parte suya hacia ella yo no me opondría

-Le agradezco señor Tsukino pero usted sabe que mi único interés por ahora es sacar mi especialidad, quiero continuar mis estudios en el extranjero, además su hija es muy joven para mí y merece alguien mejor que yo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, solo la veo como a una hermana menor

-No se sienta menos doctor, usted es una gran persona pero entiendo su postura

Ambos siguieron jugando mientras las chicas salieron a comprar las entradas.

-Estoy súper emocionada, pronto veremos a los Three Lights –Expresó Serena-

-yo también, el que más me agrada es Yaten

-A mi Seiya, canta como los ángeles

Estuvieron algunas horas haciendo la fila para comprar las entradas hasta que pudieron conseguirlas. Ya de regreso en casa de Serena, ambas conversaban en la habitación de la rubia.

-Me siento muy feliz porque iremos al concierto

-Yo también

Serena empezó a sentir algo extraño. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y a ponerse oscuro.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó su amiga-

Serena se desplomó ante su amiga quién se quedó llamándola y pidiendo ayuda.


	2. Chapter 2

Adiós Primavera

**Charter 2**

Serena estaba inconsciente en el piso mientras Mina trataba de reanimarla y llamaba a gritos a la servidumbre o a quien estuviera cerca para que la ayudaran con su amiga.

Al escuchar los gritos el señor Tsukino y un par de sirvientas entraron a ver que sucedía en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó asombrado al ver a su hija sin sentido-

-Es Serena Señor, se ha desmayado

-Hay que llamar al doctor Chiba para que venga a auscultarla. Rápido, Michiru o Haruka llamen al doctor Chiba.

-En seguida –Dijo la chica del cabello verde-

-Yo le ayudo a subirla a la cama –Ofreció Haruka-

Entre Haruka, Minako y el padre de Serena la acomodaron en la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos Serena despertó pero se sentía aun mareada. El señor Tsukino estaba en la sala esperando al doctor Chiba.

-¡Serena! ¿Acaso estás haciendo dieta? –le preguntó Minako-

-No, para nada, aunque no tengo tanto apetito como antes

-Talvez estés anémica

-Puede ser

-Eso lo dirá el doctor Chiba, ya mismo llega

-¡Oh no! Me verá así, toda pálida ¡Qué vergüenza!

En la sala el señor Tsukino recibía a Darién.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi hija se desmayó

-Veamos que tiene ¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación, yo le llevo

Tocaron a la puerta y Serena trató de arreglarse un poco antes de que entraran.

-Adelante

-Buenas Noches

-¿Cómo está doctor?

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien

-Me dijeron que se ha desmayado ¿Qué sintió?

-Bueno, primero todo empezó a dar vueltas, luego se puso oscuro y sentí que caía como en un abismo

-Entiendo

-¿Qué puede ser doctor? –Preguntó su padre-

-Aun no puedo dar un diagnostico acertado, habría que practicarle algunos exámenes. Dígame señorita Serena ¿Desde cuando le dan mareos?

-Bueno, desde hace un par de meses

-¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada, hijita? –Preguntó medio preocupado el padre-

-Es que pensé que era algo de la vista y que a lo mejor tendría que usar lentes y yo no quiero

-Claro, con esos ojos tan lindos que tiene –Dijo Darién haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara-

-Gracias doctor

-Bueno, mañana enviaré una enfermera para que tome unas muestras y la próxima semana estarán los resultados

-Yo iré a retirarlos –Dijo el padre-

Los días empiezan a pasar y tanto Serena como Mina se divierten como nunca en el concierto de los Three Lights, después inclusive tuvieron la oportunidad de fotografiarse junto a los artistas.

-Nunca olvidaré este día –Dijo la rubia- estuvimos frente a frente con los Three Lights

-Y Yaten es maravilloso –Dijo Mina con emoción-

-pero ya se acerca el baile de graduación

-Sí, tenemos que encontrar pareja para el baile

-Sería maravilloso que yo pudiera ir con Darién

-Y yo con Yaten

-Son sueños imposibles

-Cierto

-Darién jamás querría ir conmigo al baile

-Y Yaten es toda una estrella inalcanzable para mí

Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto en el consultorio Darién recibía al señor Tsukino, pero su rostro reflejaba algo de pena.

-¡Dígame doctor! ¿Qué es lo que tiene Serena?

-Don Tsukino no le tengo buenas noticias

-No me diga eso, es grave lo que padece mi hija

-Mucho señor

-Dígame lo que sea

-Serena tiene leucemia

-¿Qué? ¡Dios mío no puede ser!

-Con un tratamiento podríamos tratar de…

-¿De…?

-Alargar un poco su vida

-Eso quiere decir que ella morirá

-Si señor, a lo mucho le queda un año de vida

-¡Dios! Mi única hija

-Lo siento tanto don Tsukino, créame si pudiera hacer algo más por ella lo haría

-Entiendo, por favor le ruego que no se lo diga a nadie, le pido absoluta discreción, no quisiera que mi hija se enterara de esto

-Comprendo y le aseguro que nadie lo sabrá

Serena se sintió cansada y fue temprano a dormir pero aun estaba emocionada por lo vivido en el concierto. Mientras tanto el señor Tsukino platicaba con su esposa que recién llegaba de su viaje con el pequeño Sammy de 10 años.

-Ikuko tenemos que hablar de algo muy delicado

-Entiendo. Por favor Sammy ve a jugar a tu habitación

-Si mamá –Dijo y salió-

-Ahora si dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que comunicarme

-Se trata de Serena. Tiene leucemia y solo le queda un año de vida, quiero que trates de llevarte bien con ella, quiero que lo poco que le queda de existencia sea muy feliz

-¡Oh! No esperaba una noticia así, pobre hija mía, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que sea feliz

-Gracias, espero también que no comentes esto con nadie

-Te juro que nadie lo sabrá Kenji, tu hija nunca se enterará

El señor Tsukino salió de la habitación.

-Es una lástima porque Serena es muy joven –Se dijo así misma- pero mejor, así la herencia pasará a manos de mi hijo Sammy. Kenji no tiene más herederos

El señor Tsukino fue al cuarto de su hija quien descansaba.

-¿Cómo te fue hijita?

-Fue como un sueño papi, hasta nos tomamos fotos y todo –Dijo mostrándole algunas-

-Qué bueno hijita y ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Cansada. Pero es natural porque he estado ocupada mucho estos días, la fiesta de primavera el concierto, los exámenes

-Entiendo

-Papá ¿Qué dicen los exámenes? ¿Qué tengo?

-Nada de importancia, solo tienes algo de anemia, el doctor va a venir a recetarte

-Qué alivio

-Hija ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí

-¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría tener? Dime con confianza, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-Gracias papá, me gustaría contarte que me gusta un muchacho

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

-Tú lo conoces

-¿Ah sí?

-Es el doctor Chiba

-¿Darién?

-Sí, me da algo de vergüenza contártelo

-Hijita no es nada malo que te guste él, es una persona culta, educada, amable y respetuosa

-¿Verdad? Me gusta mucho papá, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si él se fijara en mí

-Entiendo hija, y espero que algún día tus sueños se hagan realidad

-Es lo que más deseo

Su padre le dio un beso y se despidió de ella. Al día siguiente el señor Tsukino fue a buscar a Darién para hablar con él.

-¡Doctor! Necesito que me regale unos minutos de su tiempo

-Le escucho

-He venido a rogarle, a pedirle que por favor se case usted con Serena

-¿Qué?

-Por favor

-No entiendo ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Ella lo ama, me lo ha dicho y desea ardientemente ser correspondida, yo quiero que sea feliz en el poco tiempo que le queda de vida y en sus manos está esa felicidad

-No puedo

-Se lo suplico

-Es que yo no amo a su hija

-¿Acaso le cuesta tanto darle un poco de amor a una niña tan dulce como Serena?

-Es que…

-Darién por favor

-Yo…

Darién se quedó pensando en lo que el señor Tsukino le estaba pidiendo. ¿Lo hará?


	3. Chapter 3

Adiós Primavera

**Charter ****3**

Serena y Mina estaban probándose los vestidos que usarían para el baile de graduación. El de Serena era largo y plateado con un escote en la espalda, sencillo pero elegante. Minako en cambio llevaría uno color melocotón que ajustado a su cuerpo dejaba un hombro al descubierto.

-Nos veremos como unas diosas –Indicó Mina-

-Ahora solo nos falta conseguir pareja

-Y si no pues iremos las dos solas

-¡Oh! No me gustaría que nos vieran sin pareja

-De seguro que irán chicos que también estarán solos y entonces podríamos bailar con ellos

-Podría ser

-Lo importante es que nos divirtamos, al fin dejamos la preparatoria y podremos entrar a la universidad

Mientras ellas se miraban en el espejo, Ikuko en su habitación también hacía lo mismo, con las joyas que se había comprado en su último viaje por Europa.

-¡Solo un año! Un año más y la fortuna de Kenji será para mi Sammy, él es su único heredero, gracias a que no hay más Tsukino con vida

Salió del cuarto y fue a la habitación de Serena.

-¡Querida hija! Ya eres toda una mujer –Dijo al entrar- como regalo de graduación quiero entregarte este precioso juego de un collar de diamantes con sus pendientes para que los uses en el baile de fin de año.

Le entregó una caja y al abrirlo ella quedó impresionada con el resplandor.

-Son realmente hermosos, gracias mamá

-De nada hija, todo lo mejor para ti –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió-

Mina se quedó sorprendida al ver la actitud de Ikuko por lo general siempre se había comportado tan fría con Serena pero ahora parecía tenerle afecto.

-No puedo creerlo, ella te ha besado y además te ha dado estupendo regalo

-Debe ser que está aprendiendo a quererme

-¿Será?

-No lo sé pero ¿Si o no que está hermoso?

-Sí, te vas a ver tan hermosa esa noche, será como un sueño, tenemos que ser las más bellas, nadie puedo opacarnos

-Sí tenemos que ir al spa y al salón de belleza para que nos hagan unos cuantos retoques

-Sí, tenemos que quedar regias

Al día siguiente en la escuela todas sus compañeras hablaban emocionadas del baile de graduación y sobre sus parejas de baile.

-¡Me siento muy feliz de que Kelvin se haya animado a invitarme!-Dijo Molly-

-Yo iré con Richard –Se sonrojó Amy-

-Y a mi me llevará Andrew, el chico que atiende en el centro de videojuegos –afirmó Lita-

-Serena y yo no hemos encontrado pareja pero en el caso de no hallarlos iremos las dos solas, pero por nada nos perderemos el baile de graduación –Afirmó Mina-

-Dicen que los Three Light van a cantar durante toda la noche, los han contratado expresamente para el baile –contó Lita-

-¿De veras? Entonces no faltaremos, mejor si estamos sin pareja Serena, quien quita que tú y yo consigamos enganchar a alguno de ellos –Sonrió Mina-

-No lo sé, no creo que ellos se fijen en nosotras, son estrellas famosas y nosotras solo simple estudiantes de preparatoria

-¡Graduadas! No lo olvides, seremos las debutantes y las más hermosas –Le susurró en el oído-

Serena empezó a sentirse débil así que Lita y Molly salieron a pedir un taxi para que la lleve hasta casa ya que ellas estaban encargadas de la decoración del salón de fiestas.

Mina en cambio fue al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para decorar el lugar y de casualidad pasó por la tienda de Rei.

-Siento escalofríos cada vez que recuerdo la mirada de esa chica –Pensó-

Rei estaba acomodando los últimos amuletos que habían llegado cuando se fijó en su presencia.

-¡Hola Mina!

-¿Mina? ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Mina? Nunca te dije mi nombre

-Soy Rei y soy Psíquica, puedo saber algunas cosas y… ¿Cómo está tu amiga Serena?

-Ella… pues tú le dijiste que sería feliz, que se casaría y hasta ahora nada ha pasado, más bien se ha enfermado

-Lo que me temía

-¿Sabes algo?

-Ella está enferma

-Si, tiene anemia

-Me temo que no se trata de una simple anemia es algo más fuerte y…

-Sabes, no quiero escucharte, Serena me previno, me dijo que no creyera en estas cosas, solo estás buscando sorprenderme, adiós

Mina se fue corriendo, no quiso escuchar más a Rei, su corazón se había agitado un poco.

Serena se fue a la cama temprano, se sintió algo cansada y su padre estaba preocupado por ella. Los días pasaron rápido y el baile de graduación llegó.

Los chicos y chicas llegaban al lugar cogidos del brazo. Serena y Mina llegaron solas en la limosina de la familia.

-¡Qué lindas! –Dijeron un par de chicos cuando bajaron del auto-

Ellas entraron y vieron a los Three Light cantando en la plataforma mientras las parejas bailaban pegados, otros no perdían la oportunidad de fotografiarse. Sus amigas estaban tomando Ponche.

-Vayamos a saludarlas Serena –Dijo Mina-

-Sí

Fueron a ver a sus amigas que reían y conversaban animadamente.

-¡Hola amigas!

-Hola Serena, hola Mina

-¡Qué preciosas!

-Gracias y ustedes lucen espectaculares, sobre todo tú Serena, ¡Qué lindos pendientes! Y que collar tan brillante –Apreció Molly-

-Me los regaló Mamá

-Tiene un gusto exquisito

-Tú también llevas un juego encantador

-Son rubíes me los prestó mi madre –dijo la pelirroja-

-Lita, ese vestido es hermoso –Se fijó Mina- me encantan las rosas y el color es tan sobrio y elegante

-La seda azul de Amy también me gusta –Dijo Serena-

-Gracias

-¿Y sus parejas? –Preguntó Mina-

-Allá vienen

Los chicos se acercaron e invitaron a las muchachas a bailar mientras las dos rubias fueron a buscar una mesa.

-No puedo creer que hayamos terminado la preparatoria –Dijo con nostalgia Serena-

-Sí y sin novio

-Cierto, habrá que hacer algo, no podemos entrar a la universidad si antes no hemos conseguido novio

Se quedaron mirando a los cantantes, de pronto la música se detuvo y todos fueron a sentarse.

-Como es costumbre –Dijo el anfitrión- se nombrará al Rey y a la Reina del baile, a la pareja más romántica de la noche, así que al final de la fiesta nuestro jurado compuesto por estas famosas estrellas, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten serán los que juzguen quienes son la pareja más romántica

Mina aprovechó para ir a saludar a sus estrellas favoritas antes de que volvieran al escenario.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Me recuerdan?

-Minako, ¿Cómo no? ¿Cómo olvidar un rostro tan lindo como el tuyo? –Dijo Yaten- ¿Estás disfrutando del baile?

-Mucho aunque lo disfrutaría más si tuviera con quien bailar

-¡Oh! Estás sin pareja pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso están todos ciegos?

-Es que…

Mina se puso roja.

-Mira nosotros bailaremos contigo pero ahora cantaremos una canción

-¿Es una promesa?

-Sí, seguro

Los chicos volvieron a la plataforma y Minako a la mesa.

-Perdona Serena, pero es que no podía perder la oportunidad

-Lo sé ¿Y cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, bailaré con ellos me lo han prometido, y no te preocupes te arrastraré conmigo, no vas a estar sola, bailarás con ellos también

Estuvieron disfrutando de la música cuando de repente una mano extendida invitó a Serena a la pista. Ella miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la flamante sonrisa de Darién.

-¿Podría concederme esta pieza?

Mina no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía el doctor Chiba ahí en el baile? Serena en cambio creía que estaba soñando.

-Este…doctor, usted

-Sería un honor para mí bailar con usted

-Claro

Serena salió a bailar con Darién una hermosa canción de amor.

-¿Y cómo se siente Serena?

-Muy bien doctor, sí, me siento bien, mi papá es el que exagera un poco con tantos cuidados, sus medicinas son las que me han ayudado, si yo lo que siento son ganas de correr, bailar

-Me alegro

-Doctor ¿Cómo así está en el baile? ¿Mi papá lo trajo? ¿Está él aquí?

-Quería saber como está mi paciente favorita así que recordé que hoy era el baile y vine

-Doctor

-Dígame por favor Darién

-¡Darién!

-tenía ganas de verla

-¿A mí?

-¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta Serena? ¿No te has dado cuenta Serena? Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Por eso frecuento tu casa, para verte porque no hago más que soñar contigo, con esos ojos tan lindos que tienes, esos ojos que me persiguen que se adueñan de mis pensamientos, te amo pero lo que no sé es si tú sientes lo mismo por mí

-Yo…

-Serena, estoy enamorado de ti –le dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

-Yo…yo también

-¿De veras? –Sonrió de manera dulce-

-Sí

Darién la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y se acercó más haciendo que la rubia cerrara sus ojos y la besó tan dulcemente que ella sintió que estaba en el cielo.

Al rato Mina y ella entraban al tocador de damas corriendo agarradas de la mano.

-¿Viste Mina?

-Sí, te ha besado

-Me quiere, me quiere me lo ha dicho, dijo que va a hablar con papá y que nos casaremos

-¡Felicidades amiga! Tu sueño se ha hecho realidad

-Sí, que feliz que soy, Darién me quiere, me quiere –Mina y ella se abrazaron llorando de emoción-

Al día siguiente estaban Darién, Serena y su padre en la sala de la mansión conversando.

-Señor Tsukino, sé que le parecerá algo repentino pero quería decirle que estoy enamorado de su hija Serena y quisiera que me permitiera casarme con ella

-¿Qué? –Fingiendo asombro- Bueno es toda una sorpresa, pero si están enamorados no me opongo en lo absoluto

-Muchas gracias

-Bienvenido a la familia Darién –Ambos se abrazaron mientras Serena sonreía feliz-

-Hay que acordar la fecha del compromiso formal y la boda, quiero que sea por todo lo alto, y que todos sepan que mi hija va a ser feliz

-Gracias papá

Serena se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar unos refrescos para los caballeros.

-Darién, gracias

-Señor Tsukino lo hago con gusto porque usted y Serena son buenas personas, y ella no merecía esto, es tan joven, tan alegre y merece ser feliz, haré todo lo que está en mi alcance para que así sea


	4. Chapter 4

Adiós primavera

**Charter 4**

Serena y Darién empezaron a salir por las noches, iban al teatro, al cine, a comer a restaurantes y los fines de semana daban largos paseos por los parques. Pronto llegó la fiesta de compromiso, todas sus amigas del colegio estuvieron presentes.

Se realizó el intercambio de aros y los fotógrafos de la prensa tomaban muchas fotos, el señor Tsukino sonreía mucho, estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan contenta.

En un momento Serena sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y por casi pierde el conocimiento, Darién la sostuvo y la ayudó a buscar asiento.

-¡Cariño! ¿Te sientes mal?

-Creo que es la emoción Darién

-Es mejor que te quedes sentada, has estado agitándote mucho estos últimos días

La fecha de la boda fue fijada lo más pronto posible así que los preparativos comenzaron a darse. Ikuko se encargó de casi todo, la reservación del hotel, la recepción, la música, el menú etc. Serena en cambio se preocupó de las invitaciones y el vestido de novia.

Mientras Darién trabajaba, Mina y ella salían de compras.

-Ya tenemos casi todo tu ajuar de novia –Le dijo Minako-

-¡Sí! –Dijo agitada Serena-

-Últimamente te noto muy cansada, te fatigas tan rápido

-Es el estrés de los preparativos, pero me siento muy feliz y emocionada

-Amiga deberías descansar

-Sí, vayamos a la sección de zapatos y luego nos vamos a la casa

-Está bien

Serena llegó a acostarse a su cama mientras Mina le ayudaba a guardar los paquetes.

-De verdad que estás cansada

-Sí, pero luego de la boda tendré todo el tiempo para descansar

-mejor

Serena se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y Mina terminando de guardar las cosas se retiró para que su amiga pudiera descansar.

-Serena siempre ha sido tan activa, y ahora se debilita rápido

A su mente le vinieron las palabras de Rei: "No es una simple anemia lo que tiene"

-¿Será posible que Serena esté verdaderamente enferma?

Mina fue al centro comercial y entró al local de Rei.

-¡Rei! ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi amiga?

-Sabía que vendrías

-Dime ¿Qué tiene?

-Una enfermedad de muerte

-No es cierto

-Solo le queda un año de vida

-Sí iba a morir ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Por qué le dijiste que sería feliz?

-Porque lo será, va a casarse ¿Cierto?

-Sí pero…

-¿Te hubiera gustado que estropeara todo diciéndole que iba a morir pronto?

-No…

-Es mejor que no le digas nada, deja que sea feliz lo poco que le queda

Mina lloró amargamente, no podía creer lo que Rei le decía.

-No, mi amiga, mi hermana del alma –Se lamentó-

-La vida es cruel y es una pena, ella es tan joven, bonita y buena. Ten, dale esto –le entregó una bolsita-

-¿Qué es?

-Es un regalo para tu amiga, mi abuelo dice que tiene propiedades curativas, es una piedra muy extraña, se llama cristal de plata

-¿Cristal de plata? ¿Por qué me lo das?

-Le dará buena suerte en su matrimonio

-¡Pobre Darién! Se pondrá triste cuando se entere

-Él ya lo sabe

-¿Cómo?

-Es médico ¿Verdad?

-Casi lo olvido, es verdad y él le practicó los exámenes…Tú me sorprendes en verdad tienes poderes psíquicos

-Nací con ellos, pero ve, y dale este regalo a tu amiga

Mina le agradeció a Rei y se fue a buscar a Darién a su consultorio.

-¡Doctor!

-Mina ¿Cómo está?

-Bien gracias, venía a hablar con usted sobre Serena

-Claro, por favor toma asiento

-Doctor no voy a andar con rodeos y espero que usted tampoco

-Dígame

-¿Serena está enferma de muerte si o no?

-Está enferma pero ¿Qué le hace suponer que sea de muerte?

-Yo no creo que lo que tenga sea anemia, lleva varios días en tratamiento, se alimenta bien, es verdad que ha estado algo ocupada con lo de los preparativos de la boda pero no es como para que se canse tanto, dígame la verdad ¿Qué tiene mi amiga? ¿Es verdad que solo le queda un año de vida?

-No sé como se habrá enterado pero le ruego que sea discreta

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-Sí es verdad

-No puede ser, mi amiga

-Ella no debe enterarse eso podría afectarla emocionalmente y hacer que pierda las ganas de vivir

-Entiendo –Dijo acongojada-

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible porque se sienta bien, que siga haciendo su vida normal y que tenga una vida lo más tranquila y feliz que se pueda

-Yo estaré con ella para hacerla reír como siempre lo he hecho

-Eso está muy bien

Serena despertó y después de darse una ducha se arregló para recibir a su novio que llegaría en cualquier momento.

Darién llegó con media hora de retrazo, ese día irían al teatro a ver una ópera.

-¡Cariño! Perdón la tardanza, me fue difícil conseguir un taxi

-Le diré a papá que te compre un carro

-No cariño por favor, no lo hagas, yo me compraré uno con mi propio esfuerzo, además viviremos de lo que yo gane, no quiero que los demás piensen que me caso contigo porque eres la heredera directa del señor Tsukino

-Eso no me importa

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que nadie hable de ti

-¡Qué lindo mi amor!

-Afuera está el taxi esperando

-Vamos

Mientras iban en el taxi seguían conversando.

-¡Darién!

-Dime amor

-¿Desde cuando supiste que me querías?

-Bueno pues…desde que te conocí, solo que eras muy joven y yo no podía…

-Entiendo… ¿Cuánto me quieres?

-Mucho

-Yo también, espero que nuestro amor sea para toda la vida, que sigamos queriéndonos tanto hasta que seamos viejitos, viejitos

-Si amor, así será

Darién se sintió mal, ella pensaba en un feliz porvenir, en vivir muchos años y apenas le quedaban unos pocos meses más.

Aquella noche el se preocupó en darle mucho cariño, la abrazaba, la acariciaba y le decía cosas tiernas y románticas. Movido por su compasión hacia aquella moribunda, estuvo dispuesto a comportarse como un hombre verdaderamente enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

Adiós primavera

**Charter ****5**

Finalmente el día de la boda llegó, todo estaba listo, la ceremonia se realizó por todo lo alto y Serena lucía radiante con su vestido blanco y su tiara plateada. Llevaba en el pecho guindado el cristal de plata que le regaló su amiga Mina.

Darién también lucía muy elegante y sonreía en todo momento. El sacerdote los bendijo y ellos se dieron un beso. Al salir de la iglesia los invitados les lanzaron pétalos de rosas. La prensa tomaba fotos, Ikuko también se notaba muy feliz y emocionada, se había visto así durante las últimas semanas.

A la elegante recepción fueron invitadas todas sus amigas del colegio, el grupo musical que tocaba aquella noche era Three Lights. Seiya dedicó una canción a la pareja de recién casados y ellos bailaron su primer baile como esposos. Su padre dio un breve discurso y los bendijo. Todo era lindo, disfrutaron de la música, la comida, la familia y los amigos, luego partieron el pastel.

Serena y Mina se quedaron sentadas un rato a solas mientras Darién conversaba con unos colegas que también habían sido invitados.

-¡Felicitaciones! –Le dijo uno-

-Gracias

-Tiene usted una esposa joven y bonita –Dijo el otro-

-Sí, es un ángel

-¿Debe amarla mucho?

-No sabe lo que he tenido que hacer para estar a su lado

-Debió ser difícil considerando las diferencias sociales

-Eso no es importante para nosotros, ni nos interesa, viviremos de lo que yo gane, eso lo aclaré desde el principio al señor Tsukino

-Claro aquí lo importante es el amor que se tengan, pero igual nunca está de más una buena herencia y al usted casarse con la heredera universal del señor Tsukino como esposo podrá disfrutar de aquella fortuna cuando él muera

-El dinero no me interesa en lo absoluto, para eso estoy trabajando porque todo lo que obtenga quiero que sea producto de mi propio esfuerzo, no espero nada a cambio, me basta con el amor de Serena, la querría igual si fuera pobre

-Palabras bien dichas de un hombre profundamente enamorado –Dijo Andrew su compañero de la universidad-

-¡Andrew! Amigo mío que bueno verte

-No podía faltar a la boda de mi mejor amigo, lamento llegar tarde pero estuve trabajando, ser administrador de una fuente de sodas a veces resulta algo pesado, tengo que seguir adelante hasta que pueda recibirme como médico.

-Te he dicho que puedes venir a trabajar de auxiliar en el hospital, de paso ganarás experiencia

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que aceptaré la oferta

-Eso está bien…permíteme presentarte a unos colegas…

Mientras ellos seguían charlando Serena y Mina también conversaban.

-Serena, estoy muy, muy feliz por ti

-Lo sé amiga, yo también lo estoy

-Nunca me dijiste a donde se iban de luna de miel

-Al campo, a una cabaña de un tío de Darién

-¡Ah!

-Ya quiero ir

-Debe ser un lugar hermoso, solos ustedes dos, rodeados de la naturaleza

-Sí

Al cabo de una hora, Serena se despedía de todos y abandonaba el lugar junto a su esposo, no sin antes lanzar el ramo hacia atrás según la costumbre y Mina fue la afortunada para envidia de todas sus amigas.

Serena y Darién se fueron al campo y llegaron a la vieja cabaña que estaba acondicionada para la llegada de ellos, empezó a llover a cántaros así que el doctor cubrió a su esposa con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue encender la chimenea. Darién prendió las velas que adornaban el lugar y el ambiente se volvió muy cálido. Había rosas rojas por todas partes y su aroma inundaba el lugar. Serena se sintió adormecida con la suave fragancia, aspiró profundamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Cocinaré para ti –le dijo el médico a la rubia-

-¡Oh Darién esto es hermoso! Más de lo que esperaba

-Tú mereces mucho más Serena

-¿dijiste que cocinarás?

-Así es

-Yo soy tu esposa, la que debería cocinar para ti soy yo

-No, hoy no, hoy quiero consentirte, te prepararé algo delicioso

-No sabía que tú supieras cocinar

-Hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mí

-Pero tenemos toda una vida para conocernos mejor

-Sí cariño

Darién preparó una ensalada de frutas con chantilly y un par de quesadillas.

-Me haces reír Darién, solo tuviste que picar la fruta y agregar el resto, en verdad pensé que cocinarías

-Es que si cocinaba me iba a tomar más tiempo y quiero disfrutar de cada minuto contigo

-¡Darién! Haces que me ruborice

-¿Por qué? No debes sentir vergüenza conmigo, ahora somos marido y mujer

-Aun no –Dijo tímidamente- quiero decir…

-Sé a lo que te refieres, ven

Darién la tomó de la mano y llevó el plato lleno de fruta hacia la habitación. El cuarto solo estaba iluminado por unas cuantas linternas y al igual que la sala había cientos de rosas por todas partes incluso pétalos sobre la cama. Se sentaron en la cama y Darién empezó a darle de comer a Serena en la boca.

-¡Quiero que seas muy feliz Serena!

-Ya soy feliz, porque te tengo a mi lado, no me hace falta nada más

-¡Serena!

-Estoy profundamente enamorada de ti. Te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi, cuando mi padre casi te atropella con el coche

Serena cerró los ojos y vinieron a su mente una serie de imagines.

Flash Back

El señor Tsukino iba conduciendo cuando de pronto se le cayeron las llaves de la casa debajo de sus pies, inclinó un poco su cuerpo para recogerlas cuando de repente al alzar la mirada vio a un joven que intentaba cruzar la calle.

-¡Cuidado papá! –Escuchó la voz de su hija adolescente-

Kenji frenó a raya y el joven palideció del susto. El hombre se bajó del automóvil al igual que su hija.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó-

-Sí señor

-Perdón hijo me distraje un poco

-Yo tampoco me percaté, no se preocupe, no pasó nada

-Afortunadamente, porque de haber sido de otra forma tú hubieras parado en el hospital y yo en la cárcel

-¡Qué ironía!

-¿Ironía?

-Es que justamente iba para el hospital, estoy trabajando de voluntario porque en un par de años me recibiré como doctor

-Me alegra conocer a un joven tan empeñoso como usted, mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino y ella es mi hija Serena

-Un placer, yo soy Darién Chiba

Darién le sonrió a Serena y ella se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

Fin del Flash back

-Desde ese día te quiero Darién y esperaba que algo ocurriera para seguirte viendo, así que…

-Fuiste al hospital la siguiente semana fingiendo que tenías fiebre

-Quería verte

-Entonces pensé que eras una niña muy traviesa y que querías conseguir la atención de tu padre. La señora Ikuko estuvo regañándote

-Sí pero al menos pude verte

-Ya veo

-Pero yo ya te gustaba entonces ¿Verdad?

-Cierto…pero no quería que te dieras cuenta

-Por temor a mi padre, a que te rechazara

-Más bien por temor a enamorarme

-¿No querías enamorarte de mí?

-Eras casi una niña y yo soy más grande que tú

-No tanto, tú tenías 21 y yo 14

-Son algunos años de diferencia, además de eso estaba nuestra posición social, tú siempre estuviste arriba en cambio yo…

-Shhhhh –Dijo cerrando sus labios con sus dedos- no digas nada amor, sabes que eso nunca me ha importado

-¡Serena!

-te quiero por lo que eres, eres especial, me gusta como te das tiempo para todo, para tu trabajo, tu voluntariado y para mí, siempre piensas en los demás, y me hace muy feliz que te hayas fijado en alguien como yo

-¡Serena! Yo…quería decirte que…

-¿Qué?

-Yo… te amo

-También yo

Se besaron apasionadamente dejando el plato de fruta a un lado. El la tomó delicadamente, con tanta ternura y gentileza, Serena le entregó todo su amor bajo la tenue luz de la habitación y él sintió en su corazón algo tan cálido y puro, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Bajo el calor de los besos y caricias de su esposa Darién se perdió en aquel mundo y respondió de la misma forma que ella.

Afuera continuaba la tormenta y el frío pero adentro en aquella cabaña todo era tórrido y perfecto.


	6. Chapter 6

Adiós primavera

**Charter 6**

Serena y Darién regresaron de su luna de miel y fueron a vivir a la mansión porque así había quedado con el señor Tsukino quien también quería aprovechar cada día con su hija antes de que partiera. Serena era muy dulce con su padre y cada día se notaba feliz, arreglaba la casa con flores y se metía a la cocina deseosa de aprender a cocinar para su esposo. Ikuko le enseñó algunos trucos para impresionarlo.

-Este pollo al curry le va a encantar a tu esposo hija, ¿Te fijaste bien en como se lo prepara?

-Sí mamá y te agradezco mucho que me estés enseñando, que hayas sacado tiempo para mí, te quiero mucho –Le dio un beso en la mejilla- eres la mejor madre del mundo

Ikuko sintió algo extraño en su interior que no sabía que era exactamente.

-Bueno, bueno…este… ahora te enseñaré como preparar un delicioso pastel para que lo impresiones mucho más

-¡Gracias!

Por las tardes Serena regaba las flores del jardín en compañía de su amiga Minako.

-Te noto más rozagante y llena de vida

-Sí amiga así me siento, sabes quiero que mañana me acompañes a mi ginecólogo es que tengo una sospecha y quiero salir de la duda

-¿Sospecha de que?

-Amiga quiero que me acompañes, luego sabrás

Al día siguiente Serena y Mina fueron al doctor.

-Señora la prueba que acabamos de practicarle confirman nuestras sospechas, está usted embarazada

-¡Está es la mejor noticia del mundo! –Dijo ella feliz mientras Mina se moría de los nervios-

-¿Embarazada?

Darién estaba en el laboratorio del hospital donde trabajaba y realizaba algunos estudios y leía algunos libros.

-Debe haber alguna solución –Pensaba-

-¡Darién! Es tarde –Le dijo Andrew- ¿No te vas a casa?

-Sí, prometí a Serena llegar temprano para la cena

Darién tomó un taxi hasta la mansión, afuera estaba la rubia esperándolo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi amor, estaba impaciente contando las horas para verte –Le dijo ella-

-Yo también ¿Cómo estás? –Le dio un ligero beso en la frente-

-Bien, bien, esperándote para cenar juntos

-¿Y tu padre?

-Tuvo que salir pero no importa cenaremos los dos solos, es que quiero darte una sorpresa

Entraron y mientras cenaban Serena miraba a su esposo con esa sonrisa que no se borraba de sus labios.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –Preguntó él-

-¡Hum! Quería contarte que mamá Ikuko me ha estado enseñando algunas cosas

-Sí, sé que te ha estado enseñando a cocinar

-Sí amor, se comporta muy amable conmigo y no sé porque pero no es eso lo que te quiero decir

-¿No?

-¡Amor! ¿No lo imaginas? Estos últimos días me he sentido muy mareada, y ya sé que es natural en mi estado

-¿Tu estado?

-Sí

-¿Acaso tú sabes que…?

-Eres médico y no te has dado cuenta

-Yo…es que

-Voy a pedirle a mamá que me enseñe a tejer

-¡Ya!

-Es que quiero tejer ropita para bebé

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Para que quieres tejer ropita para bebé?

-¡Tonto! Estoy esperando un hijo

-¿¡Qué!

Darién se levantó de la mesa asustado.

-¡Amor! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esas cara de susto? Pensé que te alegraría la noticia

-Serena ¿Tú estás segura?

-Sí, completamente segura, me hice los análisis ¿Acaso no te alegra saberlo?

-¡Cariño! No, no es eso, claro que me da gusto la noticia, es solo que es toda una sorpresa, no estaba preparado para algo así y…

-Ya sé, los médicos se preocupan por cosas como estas pero todo saldrá bien ya lo verás

Darién la abrazó, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupado, a ella le quedaban pocos meses de vida y no sabía si el embarazo acortaría su existencia.

El señor Tsukino y él conversaron a solas sobre el asunto.

-Son nueve meses lo que dura un embarazo y a Serena le queda menos tiempo de vida, no se que hacer –Le dijo Darién-

-Darién estoy asustado

-Haré todo lo que pueda por salvar la vida de ese niño que es mi hijo también, debe haber algún tratamiento que pueda alargarle la vida por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé

-Un nieto, sería mi heredero, un retoño, la continuación de Serena

-Tengo que ir al laboratorio a seguir estudiando el caso, para ver que se puede hacer con el tipo de leucemia que ella padece

-Hay que cuidarla más

-Pero no tiene que darse cuenta, eso podría ponerse en nuestra contra

Serena salió de compras con su amiga Mina.

-Tengo tanta ilusión con este hijo

-¿Tú que quieres que sea?

-Una niña, dicen que las niñas son más apegadas al padre y yo quiero que este bebé quiera mucho a Darién, tanto como lo amo yo

-¿Y si es niño?

-Lo amaré igual, solo espero que nazca sano y fuerte

-Sí Serena, creo que así será –Dijo ella fingiendo alegría pero esto en verdad la angustiaba-

Fueron a comprar cosas para el bebé, ropa, juguetes y demás accesorios. Los primeros meses fueron los más lindos, ella con entusiasmo se encargó de la decoración del cuarto en donde dormiría su hijo. Y en la tardes hacía grabaciones con mensajes tiernos para el bebé. En la noche Darién llegaba y la buscaba como siempre, para cuidarla y consentirla.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien pero me agito demasiado

-lo sé, eso es normal

-Sabes, Mina me está ayudando

-Sí lo sé, será una buena madrina

-Yo también pensé en ella, quiero que sea como su segunda madre, es mi mejor amiga

-Claro Cariño

-Y tu amigo Andrew podría ser el padrino

-Si amor

-¡Darién! ¿Eres feliz?

-Por supuesto, si estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo

-Gracias, gracias por quererme tanto

Darién visitaba a los enfermos y Serena lo acompañaba. Muchas veces iban a fundaciones y ella se mostraba cariñosa con los niños huérfanos a los que revisaba su esposo. Él la miraba y le inspiraba ternura, ella era tan dulce con los pequeños, imaginó que si la vida fuera otra ella sería una excelente madre.

-No te preocupes, no dolerá –le prometió ella a un pequeño- El doctor tiene una mano tan fina que no sentirás nada

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, él mismo me ha inyectado varias veces y no he sentido nada, además sospecho que eres muy valiente

-Está bien

Darién tomó al pequeño y suavemente le aplicó una inyección.

-¿Dolió?

-No, gracias Doctor

El pequeño salió corriendo y Darién le agradeció a su esposa.

-Me gusta como tratas a los niños

-Siempre me han gustado, pero ahora estoy más contenta y dispuesta, ¿Será porque ahora voy a ser madre?

-Seguramente se te ha despertado el instinto maternal

-Tal vez, vayamos a ver a los ancianitos

-Sí

Luego fueron al hogar de ancianos y Serena se mostró igual de atenta con aquellas personas de cabeza blanca. Les hablaba de una manera tan amorosa que ellos se sentían a gusto con ella. Darién la seguía observando y sintió como se le oprimía el pecho.

-No, no es justo –Pensó- ¡Serena no puede morir! ¡Mi hijo tampoco!

Los ojos se le aguaron pero contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El también se unió a la conversación con las personas de edad.

Otro día sus amigas se reunieron para darle los primeros regalos para su bebé.

-Ten Serena, espero que te guste –Le dijo Amy- es una cajita musical para que duermas con ella al bebé

-Yo te traje unas cobijas, los colores son tanto para niño o niña –Dijo Lita-

-En cambio yo traje su primer protector de cuna –le entregó Molly-

-También compramos juguetes para guindar en la cuna –Dijo Mina-

-Mi bebé tiene muchas cosas, estoy feliz porque va a tener mucha gente que lo quiera

-Sí pero el amor que más debe recibir es el tuyo Serena –Comentó Amy-

-Sí, ya quiero que pase el tiempo para conocerlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos y tocar su carita, sus manitas, darle un beso o verlo cuando dé sus primeros pasitos

Mina dejó rodar una lágrima no pudo resistir escuchar a su amiga y las demás se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Mina ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó Lita-

-Es que…me conmueve todo esto, imagino cuando me toque ser madre a mí

-Entendemos, debe ser una experiencia única –Expresó Amy-

-Pero no es hora de llorar sino de reír, pronto tendremos a una pequeña personita entre nosotros

Ikuko y Kenji conversaban en su habitación.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que Serena podría morir antes de dar a luz? –Preguntó ella-

-Sí, talvez su hijo no se desarrolle completamente o nazca prematuro, además Serena no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para traer a un hijo al mundo. Darién dice que no se le puede aplicar ningún tratamiento contra la leucemia porque eso podría ser mortal para el niño y aun así no hay garantías de que no muera al nacer al igual que ella

-Eso es una tragedia

-Lo sé, mi pobre hija ni se imagina, estos meses serán los más angustiantes de mi vida, es horrible saber que vas a perder a un hijo

Ikuko se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Esta es la oportunidad de que mi hijo Sammy sea el único en heredar la fortuna –Pensó- pero es horrible, Serena es tan cariñosa, tan dulce, tan linda que…siento como si fuera en verdad algo mío y lo que está sufriendo Kenji no querría pasarlo nunca, no soportaría perder a Sammy de esa manera

Serena despidió a sus amigas y regresó a su habitación. Ikuko la estaba esperando dentro.

-¡Hola Linda!

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿De veras?

-Es mi regalo, el regalo para tu hijo, ten tesoro, espero que te agrade

Serena tomó el sobre y encontró un certificado de regalo.

-Con esto puedes retirar de "La casa del bebé" la cunita para tu hijo, la que tu desees, la que más te guste y será cargada a mi cuenta personal, así que no escatimes en costos, lo mejor para mi nieto o nieta

-¡Mamá! Es una sorpresa, gracias

Serena la abrazó y besó con tanta efusividad.

-Linda, no te agites tanto, tienes que tratar de descansar, una mujer embarazada siempre es más delicada

-Mamá, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo

-Yo quería pedirte perdón por no haberte tratado tan bien desde que nos conocimos, sé que nunca te presté atención y que siempre andaba ocupada, solo me interesaba cuidar de Sammy

-Es natural Sammy lleva tu sangre

-Sí pero tú eres la hija de mi esposo y siempre te ha hecho falta el calor de una madre, ahora sé que eres como la hija que nunca tuve

-gracias mamá, yo también te quiero mucho

Ikuko la volvió a abrazar y la sentó en la cama mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio con una pena en sus ojos, por primera vez sintió compasión por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Adiós Primavera

**Charter 7**

Los empleados de la tienda de muebles para niños entraban a la mansión con las partes de la cuna que armarían. La llevaron a la habitación de Serena y sobre la cama estaban los tules color blanco que servirían de cobertores. Ikuko llevaba los pequeños cojines que pondrían a su alrededor, todos bordados con lindos diseños.

-¡Mi reina! –Le dijo a Serena que se había quedado mirando a los hombres armar la cunita- va a quedar muy bonita

-Sí mamá, estoy entusiasmada con el nacimiento de mi bebé, aunque todavía falta algún tiempo

-Es verdad, a penas y empieza a notarse

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me fatigo demasiado y a veces me siento débil ¿Será normal?

-Claro cariño, lo mismo me pasaba cuando estaba embarazada de Sammy, además recuerda que no hace mucho tuviste anemia y te debilitaste, por eso debes alimentarte bien y descansar mucho para que tu hijito nazca sano y fuerte

-Sí mamá, voy a seguir todas tus sugerencias y las de Darién

Darién llegó del trabajo con un enorme ramo de rosas para su esposa y un gran peluche con un corazón en sus manos que decía te amo. Esta era la primera vez que él le daba una sorpresa así.

-¡Darién! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! ¡Gracias mi amor!

-No es nada cariño, tú mereces esto y mucho más

Serena y Darién se besaron e Ikuko salió silenciosamente para darle privacidad a la pareja. Después Darién soltó a su esposa y se fijó en la cunita recién armada.

-Ya la trajeron –Comentó él-

-Sí, es linda ¿Verdad? Ya imagino a nuestro hijo durmiendo placidamente en aquella cunita y nosotros dos velando su sueño

-Si mi amor

-Mamá me está enseñando a tejer, mira lo que hice –Sacó de un cajón un par de escarpines blancos-

-Están lindos –Dijo sonriendo de lado pero sin poder ocultar demasiado su preocupación-

-¿Qué te pasa Darién? Noto que algo te molesta

-No es nada Serena, solo que hoy tuve mucho trabajo y me siento cansado

-Entonces acuéstate y descansa

Darién le hizo caso y se echó sobre la cama.

-Le diré a la Michiru que te prepare algo delicioso para comer

-No, mejor no, mejor ven y recuéstate aquí a mi lado, te he extrañado todo el día

Serena le sonrió y escuchando a su esposo subió a la cama.

-También te extrañé y el regalo que acabas de hacerme es sencillamente maravilloso, yo no te he dado nada aún

-Mi cielo, no necesitas darme nada más, el hijo que llevas en tu vientre será el más grande y valioso regalo de tu parte y el amor tan dulce que me entregas todos los días hacen que sea el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra ¿Qué más puedo pedir en esta vida?

-¡Darién! ¿En verdad eres feliz?

-Siempre, no conocía la felicidad hasta que me enamoré de ti

-¡Darién! Me emociona oírte decir eso

-Y a mi me emociona estar a tu lado

Se besaron nuevamente y se quedaron abrazados en la cama disfrutando uno del otro.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir, el vientre de Serena empezó a crecer más y más. Ella siempre esperaba a su esposo sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, él siempre la saludaba con un beso en los labios y luego besaba y acariciaba la barriga de su esposa. Mina y sus demás amigas acudían a menudo a visitarla, le llevaban obsequios y las tertulias de la llegada del infante se extendían hasta el final del día que era cuando se preparaba ella para recibir a su amado esposo.

Cierto día Darién salió más temprano del trabajo, estaba sumamente preocupado porque la fecha del nacimiento se acercaba y Serena estaba más débil cada día. Ahora no podía levantarse de la cama. El señor Tsukino aguardaba por él en la sala.

-¡Darién!

-Señor ¿Cómo ha estado ella?

-Peor, cada vez se pone peor, creo que ella presiente algo

-Debe ser, ha empeorado mucho en estos últimos días

-¿Qué harás?

-He hecho hasta lo imposible por alargarle la vida, por lo menos quiero salvar a la criatura pero si sigue así tendré que practicarle una cesárea, estoy pensando en internarla de una vez

-Mi hija se muere cada día

-Iré a verla

Darién entró, su esposa había desmejorado muchísimo en las últimas semanas, su rostro estaba pálido y el semblante sumamente decaído pero a pesar de esto aun se veía algo bonita.

-¡Amor! ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-¡Darién! Mi amor, me siento tan débil, no tengo fuerzas ¿Por qué? Dímelo

-Es que…

-Yo he notado que otras mujeres en mi estado, se las ve bien, están de pie y yo, yo no tengo fuerzas, siento que la vida se me va. ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Es que tú eres muy frágil, eres como una rosa, delicada, pero no te preocupes que cuando des a luz todo ese malestar desaparecerá, te lo prometo

-¿Cierto?

-Sí –Le dijo y se recostó a su lado-

-Mi amor, ya quiero que nazca

-Yo también y ¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Da igual, solo quiero que nazca bien ¿Y tú que quieres que sea?

-una niña, una niña para que se parezca a ti, que sea linda y buena como tú

-Entonces sí me quieres –Dijo ella casi desfalleciendo- nos hemos querido tanto, todo un año de felicidad

-Cuando nazca nuestro hijo podemos hacer planes

-Sí, me gustaría hacer un viaje, los dos juntos

-¿A dónde quisieras ir?

-A donde sea, contigo sería el cielo

-Está bien haremos ese viaje juntos

Darién no terminaba de hablar cuando de repente le empezaron unos fuertes dolores que la hicieron gritar.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Darién! ¡Darién!

-¡Serena! –Dijo angustiado el médico-

El señor Tsukino estaba en el jardín leyendo el periódico cuando apareció Minako corriendo.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Es la criatura, ya va a nacer

-¡No Dios mío!

Kenji tiró el periódico y salió corriendo, Darién se había preparado para recibir a su hijo, mandó a ver unas toallas y agua caliente, se puso sus guantes cuando entró Kenji.

-No puedo llevarla al hospital, podría morir en el camino, el parto se ha adelantado

-¿Qué harás?

-Asistiré el parto aquí mismo

-¡Darién! Por favor cuida a mi hija

-Señor, sabe que lo haré, tengo un compromiso con usted y con ella. Ahora por favor salga y espere a que yo termine

Serena se quejaba demasiado y Darién estaba desesperado, nervioso, temía lo peor.

-¡Dios mío! –Rogaba en silencio- ¡Por favor dale vida! ¡Un poco más por favor! Solo un poco más hasta que nazca mi hijo

Michiru y Haruka entraron con la lavacara de agua caliente y las toallas limpias, ambas asistirían al doctor en el parto de Serena. Mientras afuera Mina, Ikuko y Kenji estaban nerviosos esperando.

-Serena tienes que ayudarme amor, por favor puja fuerte –Pidió el médico-

-No tengo fuerzas

-Hazlo por mí y por nuestro hijo

Serena luchó contra la muerte y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas trajo al mundo a una pequeña. Ella sonrió al escuchar el llanto del bebé y de inmediato le preguntó a su esposo que había sido.

-Es una niña, una niña sana y fuerte mi amor –Le contestó-

Darién envolvió a la niña en unos mantos limpios y se la acercó para que la viera.

-Es una niña –Exclamó ella-

-Sí mi cielo, gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso

Serena estiró un poco la cabeza y besó en la frente a la pequeña.

-Cómo tú querías mi Darién una niña fruto de nuestro amor, porque te amo Darién

-Yo te amo también, te amo, te amo mucho

Serena tenía agarrado a Darién de una mano pero de repente la soltó, sus fuerzas se habían ido para siempre. Darién sintió como un frío helado se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Entregó la niña a Michiru y se acercó más a su esposa para cerciorarse de su muerte.

-¡Serena! ¡Mi amor! –Tomó su pulso y comprobó lo que temía-

Serena tenía los ojos medio abiertos y estaban húmedos, él los secó con sus dedos y terminó de cerrarlos.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! –Se lamentó llorando sobre su cuerpo- ¡No me dejes mi amor!

Después de llorar unos cuantos minutos sobre el cuerpo inerte de Serena, Darién se levantó, recuperó el aliento, debía ser fuerte para darle la mala noticia al señor Tsukino, le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y salió de la habitación. La primera en acercársele fue Mina.

-¡Darién! ¿Nació ya?

-Sí –Dijo cabizbajo-

-¿Qué fue?

-Una niña, me dejó una niña

-¿Y ella?

Darién alzó la cabeza y Mina vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas entonces la rubia entendió que su amiga había dejado este mundo.

-¡No! –Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y salió corriendo-

Kenji comprendió que su hija ya había muerto y también entró llorando a la habitación para verla mientras Ikuko abrazaba a Sammy.

-Serena está descansando –Dijo mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- ella era un ángel

Darién se mordía los labios y no pudo evitar las lágrimas se sentó a llorar desconsolado sobre uno de los muebles y en la mesita que estaba a su lado descansaba un portarretrato de ellos dos recién casados.


	8. Chapter 8

Adiós Primavera

**Charter ****8**

Después del funeral de Serena, todos regresaron a la mansión destrozados. Darién necesitaba descansar pero al entrar a la habitación con el propósito de hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de su esposa sonriéndole y hasta le pareció escuchar su voz cuando lo saludaba con alegría.

-¡Serena! Tu vida fue como la de una rosa, tan bella pero tan corta

Se sentó en la cama y sacó de su chaqueta la foto de ella y la abrazó.

-Un viaje querías, lo hiciste, pero te fuiste sin mí

Se levantó y se acercó a la cama dónde dormía plácidamente su pequeña hija.

-Dijiste que juntos velaríamos el sueño de nuestro bebé y hoy estoy solo mirándola, es tan chiquita, tan inocente y frágil y no te tendrá a su lado ¡Pobre de mi hija!

Le dio un beso a su pequeña y se recostó sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, luego sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo Darién, Minako

-Pasa por favor

Mina entró despacio y lo miró.

-Doctor quería ver a la niña

-Sí claro

-Voy a hacerme cargo de ella, el señor Tsukino me pidió que lo hiciera

-Está bien, seguramente Serena lo habría querido así, eras su mejor amiga

Mina se acercó y acarició con suavidad el rostro rosado de la criatura

-¿Cómo se llamará? –Preguntó-

-Quiero ponerle el nombre de su madre

-Creo que es lo apropiado, Serena seguirá viviendo en esta niña

El señor Tsukino estaba destrozado y su esposa se acercó a consolarlo.

-Kenji, sé que esta pérdida es dolorosa pero piensa, tienes a tu nieta, ella llenará el vacío que dejó Serena

-Es lo único que me consuela, esa niña será amada, será nuestra princesita

-El legado de los Tsukino no se ha terminado, ahora tienes una nueva heredera, la pequeña será la heredera universal de todos tus bienes

-Te equivocas Ikuko, mi nieta será la heredera de la mayor parte de mi fortuna pero el resto será para Sammy

-¡Kenji! Pero mi hijo no es nada tuyo

-Al casarte conmigo él se convierte en hijo mío también, no llevará mi sangre pero es de la familia

-¡Oh! Te lo agradezco mucho

-Yo te agradezco que te hayas portado bien con Serena durante este año

-Sí, yo perdí mucho tiempo antes, no sabía que Serena fuera tan dulce, se ganó mi corazón

-Ella se ganaba el corazón de quien sea con su dulzura

Mina arrullaba con ternura a la pequeña mientras en la sala el señor Tsukino y su yerno conversaban.

-Entonces ya está decidido –Dijo Kenji-

-Así es

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-La próxima semana

-Entiendo. Quiero agradecerte Darién, porque hiciste más de lo que yo te había pedido

-Señor, usted tenía razón, no era tan difícil darle amor a Serena

-Entonces ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

-Sí Don Tsukino, la amé con todas mis fuerzas, la amé como sé que jamás amaré a alguien en el resto que me queda de vida. Mi compasión y mi dedicación hacia ella se convirtieron en amor, ya no era el médico que asistía a su paciente, era un hombre enamorado que luchaba todos los días por regalarle un poco de alegría. Empecé a amarla cuando ella me acompañaba en la visitas a mis enfermos, fue desde ese momento que supe que la quería y le juro que hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida porque ella sanara pero usted sabe que aun la ciencia no ha encontrado la cura para esa terrible enfermedad y me siento impotente porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude alargarle más la vida a la mujer que aun amo, para así haberle dado todo mi amor.

-No te sientas mal Darién, mi hija en ese corto año fue más feliz que cualquier otra mujer en toda su vida

-Y ella también me hizo feliz aunque a veces creo que presentía su final, se sentía mal, me lo dijo, yo tuve que mentirle, le dije que después del parto se terminarían sus malestares ¿Sabe que me dijo antes de que le vinieran los dolores de parto?

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que quería que hiciéramos un viaje, juntos

Darién recorcó ese momento

Flash Back

Serena estaba débil acostada en su cama y Darién a su lado le preguntó a dónde quería ir después que sus malestares desaparecieran.

-A cualquier lugar –Le dijo ella- contigo sería el cielo

Fin del flash back

-Mi pobre hija, pero murió siendo feliz

-Sí, al menos me dejó a mi hija, se llamará Serena como su madre

-Por supuesto

Mientras ellos seguían hablando apareció Mina con la niña en brazos.

-¡Darién! ¿Quieres cargarla?

-Sí, quiero besarla

El la tomó entre sus brazos y pasó un dedo sobre su naricita.

-Se parece tanto a ella, tiene su misma nariz –Les dijo-

-Mi nieta será la princesa de esta casa y tendrá todo, todo el amor que podamos darle

-No le faltará nada, yo me encargaré de su educación –Aseguró Ikuko quien llegaba con Sammy- estudiará en los mejores colegios junto a Sammy y yo misma iré regularmente al colegio para preguntar sobre sus avances

-Yo quiero ser su madrina –Dijo Mina-

-Lo serás, mi esposa así lo quería

Todos miraban a la pequeña que dormía y sintieron una paz en su corazón.

Darién se levantaba a media noche con el llanto de su hija y preparaba el biberón, Minako quien se estaba quedando en la mansión también aparecía y le ayudaba con el cambio de pañales.

-Gracias Mina, si no estuvieras tú mi hija estaría sola

-No, la señora Ikuko se ha ofrecido también, se ve que le tomó cariño a Serena

-Sí, ni yo lo creía

El tiempo pasó y Darién tenía que marcharse al extranjero.

-Darién, que tengas buen viaje ¿Cuándo regresarás?

-Dentro de tres años después que termine de especializarme, quiero ser mejor por mi hija, se la dejo Don Tsukino, cuídela mucho hasta que vuelva

-Sabes que lo haré

-¡Darién! Aquí está tu hija –Se la entregó Mina-

-Mi amor –Dijo antes de darle un prolongado beso en su frente, luego tomó una de sus manitas y también la besó- mi princesa, tía Mina te cuidará mucho, tienes que ser una buena niña siempre, tienes que ser como tu madre, tu padre tiene que marcharse ahora pero siempre estaré al pendiente de ti igual que tu madre que está en el cielo

Darién devolvió la niña a Mina y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Después abrazó a Kenji y se despidió también de Ikuko y el pequeño Sammy.

-¡Buen viaje! –Le dijeron todos-

-Gracias

Darién tomó sus maletas y tomó el taxi que le esperaba. Llegó al aeropuerto y tomó su vuelo.

En casa Ikuko y Mina cuidaban a la pequeña Serena.

-Una vez jugando a la casita –Dijo Mina- Serena llamó a su muñeca Rini

-Rini es bonito nombre

-Ella siempre llamaba a sus muñecas Rini, decía que cuando tuviera una hija le pondría ese nombre

-Sí pero su hija se llama Serena

-Pero podríamos decirle Rini

-Tienes razón

El televisor estaba encendido cuando vieron las noticias de un lamentable accidente aéreo.

-¡Dios mío! Creo que es el vuelo de Darién –Dijo Ikuko quien salió corriendo a avisarle a su marido-

Horas más tardes comprobaron que era el vuelo de Darién. Darién estaba muy grave en el hospital y todos fueron para allá.

-él quiere ver a Minako y al señor Tsukino –Dijo Andrew quien lo había estado atendiendo- seré sincero, no sobrevivirá

Minako y Kenji entraron a verle.

-Por favor –Pidió él agonizando- cuiden a la pequeña Serena, yo iré a reunirme con mi amada Serena, díganle a mi hija que su madre y yo la amamos siempre y que siempre la cuidaremos porque nos fuimos a un largo viaje, al cielo

Darién murió y Kenji abrazó a Minako quien estaba destrozada.

-Se lo ha llevado –Dijo él- mi hija quería hacer el viaje y dijo que con sería el cielo

Ahora Serena y Darién estaban juntos y la primavera de aquel año estaba por concluir.

7 años más tarde Rini salía del colegio y Minako quien se había casado con Yaten fue en su auto a recogerla para llevarla al cementerio como todos los meses.

-Vamos Rini tus abuelos ya deben estar allá

-Sí Tía Mina

Se subió al auto y durante todo el camino cantó junto a Yaten. Al llegar Kenji e Ikuko le esperaban. Rini llevaba dos ramos de rosas rojas.

-Una para ti mamá y otra para ti papá –Dijo mientras colocaba las flores en las tumbas de sus padres donde estaban las fotos de los dos- los quiero mucho y siempre sueño con ustedes dos y sé que son felices cuidándome.

Serena y Darién estaban juntos abrazados y felices de vivir eternamente enamorados.

-¿Quieres hacer un viaje?

-Contigo sería el cielo

Fin….


End file.
